


Mad King Fluff

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunter Kingdom, Aftercare, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Fluff, King - Freeform, Kitten, Love, Mad King Ryan, Reader Insert, Submissive, achievement hunter au, baby girl - Freeform, power, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: After a particularly exhausting session, you and the Mad King relax for a romantic moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm taking other Dom/Sub prompts!

Your chest heaved as you rapidly came down from the high. His breathing was even faster, so you matched his to slow both of your heart rates. 

You gently touched the bite mark on your Mad King’s shoulder, making him wince slightly, but trying to hide his discomfort to appear resilient. You smiled and glided your fingers down his chest, across the other marks he earned from countless battles. Some fights were his own construction, while others came from another life you had yet to know. Each was unique and more perfect than the last.

King Ryan peppered your shoulder with kisses in reply, echoing your thoughtful attention with his focused after care. You didn’t move your hips an inch. You weren't sure if you'd feel pain or more pleasure, but you were equally scared nonetheless. So, you stayed in place, your Lord Dominant still buried inside of you. 

King Ryan's hands wrapped around your waist and the back of your head simultaneously, gently holding you close. He was versatile like that, dominant and controlling, yet tender and careful, as if you were made of porcelain. 

You laid your head on his shoulder as he continued to tend to your sensitive body. King Ryan's crown dangled dangerously on the side of his throne. It was a wonder it hadn’t crashed to the floor during your latest session. 

You picked up the heavy jewelry and sat up, slowly easing yourself off of his manhood. You perched herself on his lap, his hands still holding you firmly as you held the treasure over your head with a smirk. 

The Mad King grinned in return and nodded approvingly. You eased the crown on your head giving it a slight tilt before you were satisfied. He chuckled and smoothed away a few strands of matted hair from your face. 

The dominant King Ryan allowed his submissive, his love, to wear his crown of power.

“It truly does suit you, kitten,” he sighed, running his index finger down the length of your nose. “Perhaps one day you’ll have a crown of your own to match mine.” 

You immediately blushed and hid behind your hands. King Ryan knew how to make you melt and when he was honest, you were putty in his hands. 

You ran your fingers through your King’s hair. It was wet, just like your. His cheeks were that beautiful shade of pink from being aroused, and his eyes were returning to their soft hue. 

You lifted the crown from your own head and transferred it to King Ryan. With it on, he looked so controlling, so powerful. The diamonds, emeralds, and rubies seemed to enhance the attraction of his naked body. 

He rested his forehead against your and massaged the back of your head. There was no doubt your love making was remarkable, but this is how you loved your King: Caring and dedicated to being with his love. You felt the same desire to care for him; the invisible string that tied your hearts together always felt a gentle tug. 

The court was silent. There wasn’t a peep from outside the castle walls. 

He cradled you in his lap as you played with his fingers and started to drift to sleep. He kissed the top of your head, and you breathed a silent, “I love you.” 

The gardens were closer with every deep breath; the grass was warm under your bare feet as you met your King in your dreams. 

And right before you floated away, you were certain you heard him say, “I love you too.”


End file.
